Mission Snowbird
by MoonlitRose731
Summary: Ironwood sends Qrow and Winter on a mission to find out what Salem is up too. My first story. I will update regularly. Please use constructive criticism and review. Rated M for violence and suggestive adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

WinterPOV

How dare he put her with that insufferable drunk man! Ironwood was out of his mind to put Qrow with her.

" **He's an insufferable drunk and now he's late to meet me."** She says to herself while she sits at a table alone in a little inn on the outskirts of Mystral. The little inn was called the Ravens Nest. Ironic, she thought, Qrows sister was named Raven…..

She was busted out of her thoughts when the door to the inn banged open and in walked the drunken Qrow stumbling and making innuendos at all the women in the Inn. She stood up in the back and he caught sight of her. He staggered over and his eyes ran over her body. She held back a shudder and sat back down. The innkeeper brought their drinks as they sat down. She had ordered 2 sodas hoping to talk to Qrow when he was a little sober.

" _Nice disguise, Ice Queen"_ Qrow spoke first. She was wearing her usual uniform underneath a cloak with a hood.

" **Look I don't like it that we are paired together but you need to deal with it. So do me a favor so I wont have to cut out your tongue and refrain from calling me Ice Queen. We are on a mission to find out what Salem is up to. Ive already secured 2 rooms next to each other for privacy. We have a joint door between our rooms for private conversations. I have the key to the door joining our rooms so I will lock it. You will be castrated if you even try to pick the lock to get into my room."**

" _Someone is serious. Have a drink and relax sweetheart. It aint going to kill you."_

She got up and started up the stairs. As she was going up a pretty girl with brown and pink hair dropped her scroll. She picked up the scroll and handed it back to the girl. **"Here young lady you dropped your scroll."** She handed it to her and her hood fell off. The girl looked terrified and grabbed the scroll and ran down stairs. I wonder what that was about, she thought to herself, oh well I'm too tired for this. I'm going to practice my semblances and go to sleep. Ill talk to Qrow in the morning. She walked into her room and locked the door between the rooms. She willed her glyph to settle on the floor and as the bright light started to spin and she started to feel her old enemy rising up from the depths there was a knock on the door. She sighed and turned off her glyphs. She opened the door expecting to see Qrow but surprised to see Ironwood. She was immediately suspicious because she knew for a fact that Ironwood was on a mission in Vacuo and was nowhere near where she was. She decided to play along with the imposters game.

" **General Ironwood Sir."** She said in her usual obedient tone. "Please do come in." She moved her arm and gestured in the door.

" _ **Thank you, Miss Schnee."**_ Ironwood said as he entered the room. She put an inconspicuous locking glyph around the room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOT A NEW CHAPTER**_

 _ **Sorry,**_

 _ **Hey guys sorry for not updating. I'm having writers block and I've been really busy. I'm sorry for not updating. The next chapter will be from Qrow's POV and I shouldn't be long in posting. I hope to update for you guys soon.**_

 _ **Thanks guys,**_

 _ **Moonlight \\(^_^)/**_


	3. Chapter 3

QrowPOV

Qrow watched Winter walk up the stairs and tried not to think of how good she looked in that pretty white cloak that she was wearing and how much she looked like Summer Rose in it. The only difference between them was that Summer was sweet and fun. "Winter is just a frigid bitch" he told himself "but damn she looks good". He finished his beer and walked upstairs. He heard Winters door close and voices come from inside. "Maybe she does like to have some fun, but I would probably be better than whoever she's with," he muttered to himself. He opened the door to his room and walked in. It was a small room with a Queen sized bed and a separate bathroom. He looked to the adjoining door and listened to see if he could hear anything of what was happening. The walls were thin so he should have heard everything. 'Maybe she's a screamer and doesn't want people to hear' he thought to himself. He started to strip down to take a shower. As he was in the shower he heard a massive crash come from his room. Quickly jumping out of the shower, leaving it on to make the attacker think he was still in there, he wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his weapon. He busted out of the room to see general Ironwood and Winter locked into a ferocious battle.

Ironwood was on top of Winter pinning her down. Qrow quickly sprung into action and opened up his scythe. He ran at Ironwood, his towel falling off of his waist, and he grabbed Ironwood by his throat with the crook of his scythe and flung him against the wall and got into a battle stance. He heard Winter get up and heard he gasp in shock. He glanced at her and in this moment Ironwood tried to escape.

" _ **GET HIM! HES AN IMPOSTER!"**_ Winter screeched. She shot a glyph at Ironwood which locked him in place, unable to move or activate a semblance. As it hit the imposter Ironwood, his image slowly began to change. Turning his clothes pink and brown, and shrinking him down until it turned into a small. Pink and brown girl, who looked terrified for her life. He saw her aura pulse as she tried to activate her semblance. When it became clear to her that she wasn't escaping she gave up, staring murderously at the 2 hunters.

Winter cleared her throat. Qrow looked back annoyed at her wondering what she was so uncomfortable with.

"Do you need something, Ice Queen?" he asked.

" _ **I need you to cover yourself with something. I'm going blind at the mere sight of you unclothed."**_ She told him.

"Shut up you know you enjoy the view." He told her while grabbing his towel quickly and wrapping it around his waist. "Now what will we do with this one?"


End file.
